


XII.

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Summary: 预警：1；0.5；0





	XII.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：1；0.5；0

天气溽热。在躺着不动都会流汗的高温下，人类不会产生肌肤相亲的欲望。

开什么玩笑呢，动一动一身汗，黏黏乎乎，有碍观瞻。

耳机里随机到邓丽君，这是李东赫知道的为数不多的中国歌手之一。

他躺在李帝努房间的另一张空床铺上，听邓丽君就想到黄仁俊。不过说是李帝努房间，其实只有他的电脑在这个房间里，那位哥一般不睡这里。

回归准备期，李东赫除了跟哥组出行程偶尔回去睡觉，大部分时间都睡在梦队宿舍。他从床上爬起来去餐厅搜刮了一圈，找到仅存的一根棒冰，撕掉包装的时候他又在想，黄仁俊在家的呀，他到底在干嘛？

他走到黄仁俊房门外，拿掉一只AirPod正准备敲门，不合时宜的几丝呻吟隔着厚重的房门扩散在沉闷静谧的空气中，显得有些诡异。

李东赫本想恶作剧地直接开门吓一吓对方，但他大概知道房间里的人在玩什么，于是只轻敲了门，叫了一声：“仁俊，我知道你在。”

黄仁俊着实吓了一跳，他其实快要到了，李东赫这声登时让他从高处落回地面，他扯过一张薄被盖在身上，清了清嗓子，“干嘛！”

“我可以进去吗？”

听到李东赫这么问，黄仁俊便知自己玩的事儿被人发现了，索性破罐破摔，“问个屁啊，进来就是了。”

李东赫咬掉半根棒冰，打开房门径直朝黄仁俊走去，他把剩下的半根塞到黄仁俊嘴里，又一手掀起对方盖着的薄被，盖不住的器械嗡动声从看不见的某处传来。

李东赫眼神一暗，勾起一边嘴角，凑上去吻了一下正吃棒冰的黄仁俊，问他：“李帝努这T恤被你这个样子穿在身上，怕是留不过明天。”

“唔......不会的，他今天的行程估计很晚才结束，”李东赫的手指消失在宽大的T恤下摆里，黄仁俊体内的振动棒被他推到更深的地方，“唔啊......操！太深了！你想弄死我啊！”

“不会吧，李帝努没到过这里吗？”

棒冰化得很快，黄仁俊伸出窟红的舌尖上下舔舐化掉的水，乜斜他一眼，“我说他顶到胃了你信吗？玩具能和人一样吗！”

李东赫翻了个白眼，耸肩，俯身去抢黄仁俊的棒冰，黄仁俊正吃得欢，毫不示弱，舔到李东赫唇舌时不留情地咬住。

等到棒冰踪迹消失，黄仁俊早已被勾着爬到李东赫身上同他接吻。

李东赫含着黄仁俊甜甜的舌尖，心里想着，夏季不亲热理论，不适用于黄仁俊。

黄仁俊被哄着给他口，但是他嘴太小，也包不住那东西，李东赫被他含得头皮发紧，把人直接拎起来正面抱在身上，黄仁俊便咿咿呀呀地半跪着坐下去。

被振动棒开发得很好的后穴愉快地接纳了李东赫的尺寸，黄仁俊扶住李东赫的肩膀，仰头跪坐着上下动起来。

李东赫看着自己身上眯着眼得趣的狐狸，硬的不像话。两人快到的时候黄仁俊猛然清醒过来，急吼吼要把李东赫的东西拔出来，“你不能射在里面，他会发现的。”

“艹，管得还挺严！”

李东赫射在李帝努的T恤上，又帮着黄仁俊也射了一波在那衣服上。李东赫玩够，又翻箱倒柜，找了个双头的玩具，对躺着歇息的黄仁俊挑眉，“来啊，一起。”

两人背靠背坐着，双龙头完全推进去时，满室春潮。

黄仁俊一口气喘不上来，断断续续说：“你不要拿这事儿去刺激李帝努，我会被他搞死的。”

李东赫乐了，“太怂了黄仁俊，你怎么这么怂！”

室内溽热攀升。

两人正得趣时，桌子上的手机震动起来。黄仁俊伸手去够，他寻思着先挂断，一会儿再回。在看到来电人[李帝努]三个字的瞬间，肢体记忆先于大脑指令，手指竟下意识划开了接听键。

正巧李东赫把震动开关加了一档，黄仁俊猝不及防，呜呜啊啊地浪叫着射了出来。

门外的李帝努举着电话，推开门看到黄仁俊身上还挂着他早上出门前人给套上的T恤，被蹂躏得乱七八糟，自己的人也乱七八糟地躺在不应该出现在这个场景的队友身上。

李帝努的表情降至冰点以下，不顾已经半跪着坐起来扯他衣袖的黄仁俊，他撇开对方的手，绕到床的另一边，右手钳住李东赫下颌，深吸了口气，问他：“你是不是来找艹的。”

又对着黄仁俊说：“想看看我艹别人和艹你有什么不一样吗？”

说罢直接拉开裤链，半勃的硬热弹到李东赫脸上。李东赫本来就很会玩，大东西一过来张嘴便咬住了。

床上两人的后穴还连着双龙玩具，李东赫不好动，自己扯掉了器具，爬到李帝努身上抱着，把李帝努那根大东西塞到已经被玩开了的后穴。李帝努搭把手抱他，往上狠顶，一瞬不瞬地盯到黄仁俊眼里。

他说：“我走之前跟你说过的你都忘记了。”

黄仁俊鼻尖红红，顿生委屈之意：“你说不可以玩自己，我没忘。”

李帝努冷笑：“你现在不仅玩自己，还要和别人一起玩。”

黄仁俊听到他这么说，鼻子一酸，辩驳着：“李东赫不是别人，”你们之前不是有过什么吗，人家也是我好朋友咧。

李帝努狠狠往上一钉，李东赫被钉得浪叫，李帝努说：“行啊，你心真大。”

黄仁俊就这样看着李帝努把李东赫干到高潮，对方又冲刺百来下，出了第一波浓精给李东赫。

黄仁俊觉得脸热，眼睛被蒙了一层湿雾，他爬过去扯扯李帝努的袖子，那上面还有他出门前扣上的袖扣，“是你说的晚上可能很晚回来啊......”

李东赫爬下来，捏住黄仁俊的下巴勾住舌头吻上去，半分钟后放开他，对着李帝努说：“得了得了，想玩还不是因为你，你不许欺负仁俊。”

说罢又抱起黄仁俊推到李帝努的怀里，“你们慢慢玩，我先走了。”

黄仁俊被李帝努虚虚抱着，视线跟随出门的李东赫，后者夹不住的浓精顺着大腿淌了一路。

李帝努气撒过了，吻在黄仁俊眼皮上，脸上温度有所回暖，他想尽可能地轻柔些，吐出来的字句却仍旧生硬：“我说过什么。”

黄仁俊环抱住李帝努的脖子，看着他的嘴唇，答：“你说我后面只有你的东西可以进去。”

“那你都让什么东西进去了？”

“都是一些杀杀痒的塑料罢了。”黄仁俊闭口不提前面一茬儿，心道还好刚刚让东赫射在了外面。

李帝努醋意大到掀翻屋顶：“我操别人跟操你有什么不一样。”

黄仁俊声音低得像是在说腹语，“东赫不是别人。”

李帝努叹了口气，“那好，我操李东赫和操你有什么不一样。”

黄仁俊垂眸，脑袋靠在李帝努肩头，声音闷闷地从李帝努臂膀传来，答非所问，“我不如东赫会玩，但是......你想怎么玩我都可以。”

李帝努败了。

“你再让我发现有别的东西进到你后面，我就真的生气了。”

已经玩了一下午的后穴，在容纳李帝努这样大尺寸的物件时依旧有困难。那硬热东西进不去，多次滑开，黄仁俊手滑，急吼吼怎么也吃不下。李帝努被他这幅样子搞得心痒难耐，想狠狠折磨又舍不得，只好搭把手，大手包着黄仁俊的小手，握住自己的东西，坚定地推了进去。

黄仁俊紧紧绞住体内的大东西，黏黏腻腻地咬住李帝努的唇珠，说，“任你处置。”

凌晨四点，蓝色天光镀在睡着的黄仁俊身上。他的胸乳红樱被李帝努咬破，两边都有不同程度的肿胀，李帝努看来看去，强迫症作祟让他又咬上肿得比较小的左胸乳，黄仁俊吃痛，才睡过去没多久又被弄醒。

他抱着俯在前胸作恶的毛绒脑袋，神志不清地说：“你轻点......我这样穿不了衣服的。今天不是还有行程吗......”

李帝努啃了几分钟，坐起来瞧了一会儿，终于满意这个对称杰作，才跑到客厅拿了药箱，分别给被咬破的乳粒都贴上创可贴。

“真恨不得在你脑门上写我名字。不得叫人肖想。”

fin.


End file.
